


Right Where I Want

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo was having a bad day, so Tatsuya... Tatsuya was going to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid _Ueda's thighs_. Written for Ryo's birthday - happy birthday, you awesome man  <3

"I hate them," Ryo announced, storming into Tatsuya's apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"Who do you hate this time?" Tatsuya asked, barely even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Wait," Ryo called, already disappearing into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. "Okay, repeat," he said as he walked back into the living room. Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

"Who do you hate?" Tatsuya flipped the page in his book, shuffling his legs so Ryo could fit in the seat next to him. But Ryo didn't move, instead waiting until he finished drinking the whole glass before talking.

"Kanjani8," he answered, sighing and slamming the glass down on Tatsuya's coffee table.

"Oh no," Tatsuya drawled, looking up at him. "Not again."

"Yes, _again_ ," Ryo spat, pacing around the room and running his hands through his hair. Tatsuya bit his lip as he watched and quickly averted his eyes, going back to his book.

"What happened this time?"

"Murakami is just _too loud_ ," Ryo started. "And then-- Then Ma-- Maru just--"

"Are you okay, Ryo?" Tatsuya asked. "You look a little flustered."

Ryo stared. He hadn't paid Tatsuya much attention when he walked in - his focus had been on getting to the kitchen - but now his eyes were glued to the other. "You're wearing shorts," he said blankly, his eyes wandering to Ueda's bare legs.

"Yeah, I went for a run before and couldn't be bothered getting changed," Tatsuya shrugged, going back to his book. "Why?"

"They look good," Ryo choked out, and Tatsuya smiled.

"Thanks."

Ryo sank onto the couch next to Tatsuya, sighing. Tatsuya pulled his legs up into Ryo's lap, laughing at the way he jumped. "You're very jumpy today, Ryo," he said, turning more to him. He knew this was dangerous territory, but he liked playing with fire. Tatsuya set his book to the side after marking his place, turning his eyes onto Ryo.

Ryo couldn't help it; he stretched a hand to rest on one of Tatsuya's legs, his thumb rubbing in circles over his skin. "What're you doing?" Tatsuya asked curiously, watching Ryo's fingers. Tatsuya's skin was soft under his fingers, warm and pale and--

"Did you-- Did you _shave_ your legs?" Ryo asked, his hands sliding further up almost unconsciously, feeling the smooth skin. Tatsuya held back a moan.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing," Ryo all but breathed. The atmosphere was suddenly tense as Ryo moved his hands up to Tatsuya's knees, his touch no longer innocent - if it had ever been innocent to begin with. Tatsuya shivered, his own hand wandering down to touch Ryo's lightly.

"Come here," he whispered, dragging Ryo's hand up up up up and onto his thigh. Ryo's eyes were locked on Tatsuya's own, dangerously dark and hinting towards something else; something that Tatsuya might just want too. "I'll fix your bad day."

"How?" Ryo asked, staring down at their hands until Tatsuya threaded his fingers through his.

"Like this."

Tatsuya leant forward, tilting his head and smiling softly before kissing Ryo, his free hand coming up to cup Ryo's face. Yes, yes, _yes_ , and then Ryo was kissing back and it was sweeter than Tatsuya had expected. Sweeter.

Ryo quickly took control of the kiss, lowering Tatsuya down to the couch and hovering over him, pressing kisses to his face. "Will this mean anything?" Ryo asked, his breath ghosting over Tatsuya's face.

"Do you want this to mean anything?" Tatsuya peered up at him through long lashes, his brown eyes shining. "Do you, Ryo?" he prompted, when Ryo was quiet.

Ryo kissed him deeply. "Yes," he whispered against Tatsuya's lips. "I don't know why, but I do."

Tatsuya hummed. "That's good, because I do too."

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

It turned from sweet to desperate almost as soon as Ryo shut the door behind him. Tatsuya was on him immediately, attacking his mouth with a desperation that made Ryo's knees weak, pressing Ryo's back against the door. Ryo kissed back strongly, his hands on Tatsuya's face and keeping him right where he wanted him. Tatsuya groaned, rolling his hips into Ryo and _fuck_ , when did he get hard.

Tatsuya tasted like coffee and chocolate; smelt like cinnamon and old books.

Ryo tasted like cigarettes and sushi; smelt like leaves and stuffy dance studios.

Tatsuya's hair was soft in his fingers when Ryo ran his hands through it, wrenching a moan from Tatsuya's lips. "What's up, baby?" he murmured. Tatsuya hid his face in the crook of Ryo's neck, running his hands down Ryo's body to grasp onto his shirt.

"I need this off," he said, pulling away long enough to tear the shirt off Ryo and toss it to the side. His lips were on Ryo's body immediately, gently licking over his collarbones and down to his nipples. Ryo gasped when Tatsuya pulled at them with his teeth, his hands still in his hair. "I've always liked your body," Tatsuya admitted when he straightened up, his hands around Ryo's waist. "But now I can touch it."

Ryo couldn't think of the right words to say so he said nothing, choosing instead to kiss Tatsuya. He moved them forward until the back of Tatsuya's knees hit the bed and then they were falling in a heap of limbs onto the mattress. Tatsuya chuckled breathlessly, just watching Ryo as he rid Tatsuya of his shirt.

"Are you going to say anything?" Tatsuya asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Anything," Ryo answered gruffly, kissing Tatsuya again. Tatsuya made a noise of surprise but laughed as he pulled away, moaning as Ryo's fingers trailed down his body. "What do you want me to say?"

Tatsuya shrugged, a hand finding its way into Ryo's over-styled hair. His fingers absent-mindedly threaded through the strands, carefully massaging the knots out of Ryo's hair. "Tell me something."

Ryo kissed down Tatsuya's chest, humming against his skin. Tatsuya fell back with a contented sigh as Ryo's tongue followed the kisses. "I love the way you laugh," he said, and Tatsuya froze, surprised.

"That's not what--"

"I love the way your eyes sparkle," Ryo continued, his face hidden by his fringe. Tatsuya's heart skipped a beat as he watched Ryo press slightly shaking lips against his skin, wanting nothing more than to see his face. His hands dropped from Ryo's hair back to the mattress. "I love that stupid mole on your collarbone. I love your uneven teeth; I love how you can't whistle."

"I'm not sure th--"

"I love _you_ ," Ryo finished, finally sitting up and looking right into Tatsuya's eyes. "I love you. I love your name; I love the way you say mine. I love how you look at me. I love h--"

Tatsuya wrapped his arms around Ryo, kissing him passionately; desperately. "I love you too," he murmured, and something within them snapped.

Their clothes were gone in seconds and their hands were all over each other, touching and stroking and kissing whatever they could reach. Tatsuya gasped as Ryo trailed his tongue down his cock, his hips bucking up. He groaned when Ryo didn't try to restrain him at all, his hands resting on Tatsuya's thighs as he kissed the head of Tatsuya's cock. "Ryo," Tatsuya murmured, fisting his hands into the sheets under him.

Ryo said nothing - Tatsuya would learn later that Ryo wasn't much of a talker during sex - but quickly took his cock into his mouth, moaning around it when Tatsuya arched his back. Ryo bobbed his head once before Tatsuya realised what he wanted, jerking his hips up and fucking Ryo's mouth. Their position wasn't the best but Tatsuya managed, his stomach muscles tightening as it all became too much.

"Ryo, I'm gonna--"

Ryo pulled away, smirking as he kissed down Tatsuya's thigh. Tatsuya came hard as Ryo bit into his skin, his teeth sinking into the pale flesh in a strange mix of pain and pleasure. It felt all too good and Tatsuya couldn't keep it back, coming over his own stomach. "I'm-- I'm sorry," Tatsuya panted, his leg throbbing. "I couldn't-- Too good--"

Ryo kissed him.

With his kisses and his hands, it didn't take Tatsuya too long to grow hard again, earning a low groan from Ryo. He reached into his chest of drawers to grab some lube and pressed it into Ryo's hand.

"This is half empty," Ryo commented, raising an eyebrow as he sat back and poured some onto his fingers.

Tatsuya flushed. "Yeah, well... I get lonely sometimes," he answered, turning redder as he watched Ryo rub his fingers together.

"Lonely?"

"Daydreams," Tatsuya said. "I get lonely and then I have _thoughts_ and... and you're not here when I want you to be - when I _need_ you to be, and-- and--"

And Ryo was kissing him, smirking against his lips. "I'll be here the next time. And the time after that."

"And the time after that?" Tatsuya asked cheekily.

"Yeah."

Ryo reached down and carefully pressed a finger inside Tatsuya, kissing away the tension in Tatsuya's face when it became uncomfortable. "Another," Tatsuya said, when he was ready, and Ryo obliged, quickly working in a second finger and stretching him. Tatsuya hissed, turning his head away slightly.

"Come on, baby," Ryo murmured against his neck. "Come on. Open up for me."

Tatsuya almost came again at those words, his cock throbbing along with the bite mark that was etched into his thigh. "Get in me," Tatsuya growled, taking the lube from Ryo and spreading more onto his cock. Ryo moaned as his cock finally received some attention and pulled his fingers out of Tatsuya, not missing the tiny sigh of disappointment.

"Wait for me."

Ryo hovered over Tatsuya, kissing him deeply as he pressed in. His cock was bigger than Tatsuya had expected and it hurt a little; Tatsuya couldn't stop the whine from leaving his lips. "Sorry," Ryo said, kissing his jaw. "I'm sorry."

He paused and waited for Tatsuya to adjust before moving, groaning and closing his eyes at the heat surrounding him. Tatsuya wound his legs around Ryo's waist, drawing him in deeper. They gasped at the same time, Tatsuya's hands quickly moving up to push on Ryo's shoulders.

"Kiss me."

Ryo did.

His pace started out slow, shallow thrusts to begin with, but soon he was pounding into Tatsuya, moaning into his mouth when they could no longer kiss. Tatsuya panted, throwing his head back and scratching down Ryo's back, clenching his teeth as Ryo hit that spot.

"There-- Fuck, Ryo-- _There_."

Ryo's hand flew to Tatsuya's cock, stroking up and down as they moved together, drawing him ever closer to his second orgasm. Ryo knew he was close - they both were.

Tatsuya came with a breathy gasp, jumping a little from the force of his orgasm. Ryo wasn't far behind, the clenching of Tatsuya's muscles around his cock squeezing him becoming too much. He panted, riding out the after-effects before gingerly pulling out, kissing away Tatsuya's grimace.

"I came inside you," Ryo murmured. "Sorry."

Tatsuya shook his head. "Don't apologise."

Ryo kissed him again, and Tatsuya giggled. "What?"

"You love me," he grinned, flicking Ryo in the forehead.

"Yeah, I do," Ryo laughed, hugging Tatsuya close. "And I think I always will."

"You're gross."

"You love me for it."

 

\--the end  



End file.
